


(Podfic of) Aversion Therapy by Entangled Now

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>If Stiles had had more than a second to think about it, he probably would have remembered that his spur of the moment ideas weren't always his best ones.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Aversion Therapy by Entangled Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aversion Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640186) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Thanks to the author for blanket permission. This is a repod (see text link for links to original). Yes, this story is THAT good.

**Title:** [Aversion Therapy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640186)  
 **Author:** [](http://entangled-now.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://entangled-now.dreamwidth.org/)**entangled_now**  
 **Fandom, Pairing:** Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summary:** _If Stiles had had more than a second to think about it, he probably would have remembered that his spur of the moment ideas weren't always his best ones._  
 **Reader's Notes:** Thanks to the author for blanket permission. This is a repod. Yes, this story is THAT good. Also I adore this

 

Cover by [](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/)**laisserais**

 

 

**Length:** 1:32:00

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Aversion%20Therapy%20by%20Entanglednow.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 84.4 MB

**Or stream:**

 


End file.
